Goodbyes And Farewells
by HaloGatomon
Summary: The next fic in my range of looking at the DBZ senshi's thoughts and feelings about different events. This time, it's Goku's turn. Please R&R!


Disclaimer~I don't own DBZ, never will do so don't sue me k?  
  
Author's Note~My 2 fics, "Bright Eyes And Angel Wings" and the sequel "Rain Drops And Starlight, gave me a fab idea of doing a fic and a sequel to it for each character based on their feelings and thoughts about certain events in the DBZ series.   
My 2 fics mentioned above are about Mirai Gohan's thoughts and feelings so this fic and the sequel will be about Goku's thoughts and feelings. This one is short, but the sequel will be longer. Also, the two fics above are dedicated to my cooly friend Kate(aka Night Storm Goddess) therefore this whole series of fics will be dedicated to her too. I am also dedicating this series of fics to another fab friend, Ty(aka Prince Tyler Briefs). I am dedicating them to both of them because they are the first friends I've ever had whom I could call my true friends. They are loyal and courageous and fantastic friends to me and I couldn't ask for a better ones. Go check their fics too cause they are great! Thanks Kate, Ty, you're the best! ^-^  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Goodbyes And Farewells  
  
From the very first moment I knew that I might have to do it. Such as a monster as Cell and with such power as he possessed I knew it was more than likey it would end this way. Still, I can't help but think that it isn't right even when it is. To leave everyone I love and care for after we've been through so much. We've shared wonderful times together, easy and tough, exciting and dangerous, happy and sad. I wouldn't change what we have for anything in the universe. But now, I must leave it all behind once more. This is for good this time, I wouldn't be able to come back. I clench my fists in anger. It's so hard and unfair, but my heart knows I must do what's right.  
Gohan, my son. Such a powerful young warrior, so full of determination, courage and heart, like me. He's got his whole life ahead of him, but I won't be here to watch him grow. How much my heart bleeds to know that.  
Chichi, my wife. Very head strong and determined and overbearing, but that's from protection. Though no one else may see it, all she's even wanted to protect Gohan, protect me. I can't begin to describe my love for her. She so beautiful in more ways than I can describe or imagine.  
My friends. How much I cherish them. That's why I have to do this. If not for them, then for the people of this planet, my home. I only wish it didn't have to be this way, even though I knew it was the only way.  
I raise my head high, more determined than ever. I feel my heart burning with a bright passion, the kind you get when your proud to be who you are. I slowly put two of my fingers upon my forehead, preparing for what lay ahead.  
  
"Hey Goku, what are you doing?"  
  
I turned and saw everyone looking at me, concerned looks upon their faces, Krillin in particular. Since he was my best friend, he knew me better than anyone else did. He knew more than anyone else about what I was planning to do.   
  
"I don't know what your planning to do Goku, but it had better not be what I think it is."  
  
I smiled at them and held my other hand out in a small wave.  
  
"Goodbye friends."  
  
I watched as their faces turned from that of being concerned to that of horror, even Vegeta looked horrified. I knew they'd try to stop me so I had to act now. With a simple though, I teleported over to where Cell was, hearing Krillin's cry.  
  
"GOOOOOOOKUUUUU!!!!!!!"  
  
I appeared instantly in front of Cell and put one of my hands on his continually expanding body and glanced over my shoulder at Gohan. He was staring at me with scared, teary, puppy eyes that were so hard to resist.   
  
"Daddy?"  
  
I smiled at Gohan. I was so proud of him for what he had done. I knew he was bitterly regretting not destroying Cell when he had the chance, but he proved to Cell just how powerful the force of good is. I know that if he had of destroyed Cell, I wouldn't be having to do this now, but I held do anger at my son. I never did to anyone unless with good reason.   
  
"Farewell Gohan, take care of your mother for me."  
  
  
I turned away so I couldn't see Gohan get even more distressed. Silently whispering my love to everyone, I used Instant Translocation and took Cell and myself far away from Earth.  
  
"DADDY NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
A few seconds later, I appeared with Cell on King Kai's planet. Needless to say, he was rather shocked.  
  
"Sorry guys, but this was the only place I could bring him."   
  
"Well you might have called first." King Kai muttered, making me wince a little.  
  
Suddenly, Cell let out a shrill pitched scream as he reached maximum power level and began his self-detonation sequence. A huge bright golden light engulfed us as the power of the explosion ripped through. I could feel my clothes being shreaded from my body and my flesh and bones being burned away to dust. I tried to scream, but by that time I had nothing left to scream with. The air inside my caught up in my throat as I crushed my eyes together hard. My mind whispered my final goodbyes and farewells.  
  
The sounds and light shone to the apex all around me and I helplessly endured it.  
  
And then, there was darkness. 


End file.
